


Underworld

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, F/F, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you may find your love in the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld

"Walk me to the graveyard,  
Dig up her bones."  
\- Michale Graves, The Misfits (Dig Up Her Bones)

 

Morgana woke up, her bare pale chest covered with mist, her head aching, her eyes weary... she felt tired and confused and lost. It was cold. Morgana felt something hard cooling her back, the nape of her neck, her shoulderblades. Morgana hugged her shoulders, trembling with cold. She is sitting there, topless on the cold November cemetery.  
Morgana was looking around... decaying gravestones, covered with moss and mould, the flowers upon them, a lonely crow pecking the frozen ground... Morgana feared. What if... she couldn't complete the picture which haunted her for a while... some piece of the puzzle is missing. She's alone... cold... doesn't know what happened... in a graveyard... flowers... crows... the messenger! The final puzzle piece fell into its place. Morgana wanted to scream...  
"You are not dead," she heard from behind. Morgana turned around. She spotted a tall blonde goth girl, standing noble like if she was the dutchess of this graveyard. Morgana shivered. Then she realized she's topless and covered her chest with her ebony hair. The blonde laughed... it sounded like a silver brook running in the mountains- cold, but somehow tempting.  
Morgana had so many questions... who is the girl? How did she know what I feared of? What the hell is going on? What is this place? "Why are we in the graveyard?" The girl smiled: "I like you... Morgause, the name of mine." Morgana didn't give up: "You didn't answer me. Why are we..." "Come," interrupted Morgause.  
Morgana followed Morgause among the tombstones. The hoarfrost bit her feet... she didn't realize she's barefoot. The night smelled of lust and death. Somewhere in the distance a roak croached. Morgause remained silent and Morgana didn't dare to make a sound. Finally Morgause stopped. They were standing in front of an ancient tombstone. Morgana read the letters... ... her eyes started to fill with tears. "Mother," she whimpered. Morgause hugged Morgana's shoulder. "Yes, mother."  
Morgana froze. What? She slowly turned towards Morgause, gazing into her beautiful eyes: "What did you say?" Morgause neared so close their lips were almost touching. Then she slowly moved towards Morgana's ear, caressing Morgana's cheek with hers. Morgana trembled with pleasure unknown. "You heard me... sister." With this said Morgause's lips closed around Morgana's right earlobe. Morgana didn't know where does the sudden wave of passion come, but she didn't care. Morgana obtained her worries and attacked Morgause's face. The kiss was voratious, hot, shivering in the cold air, Morgana felt Morgause's tongue fill her with pleasure and understanding, the drops of sweat ran down Morgause's back, the lines of steam soared from Morgana's hot shoulders. "Where have you been my whole life, sister?" whispered Morgana.  
"I've always been here... I kept myself alive to die by your side every day." Morgause's lips moved to Morgana's neck. Morgana didn't understand it, but she didn't care- her sister was here and that mattered. Morgana loved the feeling- Morgause's wet lips on her skin, her warm hands on her spine, the slight pain on her neck... the hot stream running down her pale derm... Morgana felt dizzy for a moment, but Morgause bit and sucked.  
Morgana had never felt such pleasure before. Now she just let her sister to do her best. She loved that feeling- it was breathtaking... she felt blood rushing through her head, humming in her ears and pounding in her neck. Morgause moved her lips away, wiping the drops of blood from the corner of her mouth: "My last girlfriend said I suck."

"Hold me like you held on to life  
when all fears came alive and entombed me.  
Love me like you loved the sun  
scorching the blood in my vampire heart..."  
\- H.I.M. (Vampire Heart)


End file.
